The Outsider
by DW-chan
Summary: Senritsu gives Leorio a call after Kurapica falls into a coma once more, after having defeated four Phantom Troupe members. However, the call leaves her more to think about than just plain worry. (one-shot)


***HxH Disclaimer***

The Outsider  
by: DW-chan

* * *

_Why would I wanna watch you  
Disconnect and self-destruct  
One bullet at a time  
What's your rush now  
Everyone will have his day to die_

-"The Outsider," A Perfect Circle

* * *

"So what's our damage report?" the voice at the other side of the line inquired of her matter-of-factly.

"You make it sound like that he's some piece of machinery," Senritsu addressed the voice, half-saddened, and a tad irritated.

"Well, our friend believes that he _is_ a machine," Leorio—the voice—grumbled through the mobile phone's speakers.

Senritsu always felt that it was breaching a person's privacy to spy on their emotions through their heartbeats, but she couldn't help but inspect the fire behind Leorio's bitter words. Yes, there was annoyance. Yes, he was at the point of being fed up with Kurapica's destructive behavior. And yes, she found it… there was deep worry buried in his heart, and fear as well, like small animals ready to strike with their claws to rip the flesh off Leorio's mask of near-nonchalance.

"He's been unconscious for more than three days now," Senritsu replied softly. "There is no fever. The morning after the encounter, he just didn't wake up. His heartbeat…" She faltered for a moment.

"Yes?" Leorio prodded her on, followed by a sigh of resignation.

"…it's see-sawing between being troubled and being at peace. Leorio…?"

"Well, seems like he's just coma-ing his way to recovery, like he usually does. What's that you wanted to say, Senritsu?" the young medical student at the phone inquired of her, keeping his tone unreadable, all in vain.

"Can someone drown and die of sleep?" Even that sounded ridiculous to Senritsu's own ears. What kind of morbid piece of poetry is that? She loved music, songs, poetry… but if they had darkness, death, and things that rot in the gloom… she was no stranger to that bizarreness, but to use it to speak of her dear friend like that…

"Well, yes, your body dehydrates, starves…" From the sound of his voice afterwards, Senritsu knew that Leorio flinched. "Senritsu, Kurapica's still in his cycle of hatred. He'll fight, he'll break, he'll sleep, awake, and fight again. It's like he won't die until he's finished them all off, every single one."

"Leorio, he's killed four in a blow nearly five days ago. Another four will replace them in a heartbeat—sorry for the pun," Senritsu said, shaking her head, nearly seeing Leorio's eyebrow raised as he heard her say this, even though she had relayed Kurapica's death-encounter with Nobunaga, Phinx, Coltopi and Shizuku before this call. Leorio had to always hang up every now and then, accommodating these calls as much as he can in his busy medical school schedule. Senritsu continued, "Anyway, I can only say that—"

"—this hatred cycle won't end. Yes, we've known that ever since. But he's made his choice… and we're here to see him waste away to nothing, even if he still thinks he's superhuman," Leorio cut her off, and Senritsu could make out so many emotions spurred into those words. There it was: the fear.

"Anyway, Senritsu, I have to go—I have a report that's due in two hours and I've just begun it. New patients came in just now. Have to do the usual vitals. I'll talk to you again. Give me a ring whenever you think you should. You know."

"I'll update you about Kurapica's condition, don't worry."

"I'm past worrying. That's your job now." Leorio grumbled once more.

"That has always been my job, Leorio," Senritsu said, a small smile playing on her lips. "Someone has to do that job."

"Hmph… well, later, then."

"Later."

Senritsu suddenly felt alone as she still held the mobile phone to her ear. _Someone has to do that job_, she recalled herself say. Watching over Kurapica has never been a job for her. It has never been an overbearing task. She did it out of goodwill, out of her sweet being, out of the tenderness of her heart. The boy needed strength when his own was gone. But even her strength was withering away.

If it weren't for her and Leorio, where would Kurapica be now, if not dead long ago?

"Why keep someone who clearly wants to die, alive?" she heard herself say; she talked to the shadows around her. She immediately regretted those words. She wanted to just sit and cry, without clearly knowing why. At this one, brief point in time, she felt that her own mission with the Sonata of Darkness was but all gone and done for, if only to know that Kurapica would awake and be well again. But she also knew that whether Kurapica lives or dies in the end, she still had her own battle to fight.

Senritsu felt as though she were caught in a grey fog.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to put the author's notes after the fic so it wouldn't ruin the initial mood of the story. :P Anyway, I was going through some old files and I found this. This fic is about two years old and I've quite forgotten about it. :P Decided to post this before I continue with "Living Things." ^^

Bai-Feng, this isn't the plot bunny I was telling you about. xDDD But hey Leorio and Senritsu interact! :3

As for everyone else: do drop a review, a comment, etc. Many thanks in advance! :D

P.S. If you're into some dark alternative rock, I suggest that you check out "A Perfect Circle." They're quite a band. :P That is all. :3

P.P.S. Found some pretty neat KuraSen fanart on Tumblr and used it as my story cover. If any of you know the artist (but I guess it's a colored page of the manga), please do let me know so I could properly acknowledge him/her. :D

EDIT!

Thanks again Bai-Feng for helping and pointing out that the art I used for my story cover was created by Pixiv. I believe the artist is popular for Kurapica fanart in Tumblr, so please go check them out. :D

Cheers!

DW-chan :3


End file.
